I Love Him and I Like Her
by ChieYHanHun
Summary: Kisah seorang Sehun yang berubah gara-gara seorang anak kecil . Bagaimana penerimaan hyungdeul ? terutama kekasihnya , LuHan ? main!Hanhun slight! BaekHun,LayHun,KrisHun,SuHun,ChanHun,ChenHun,KaiHun,TaoHun,XiuHun & SooHun .


Tittle : I Love HIM and I Like HER

Cast : Sehun , Luhan , Kyungsoo , Kai & Others

Genre : Romance

Pairing : HanHun , KaiSoo , ChanBaek & others slight ! KrisHun, allxSehun

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Seorang kanak - kanak mistris telah memberikan cecair yg bisa membuat Sehun berubah ! Bagaimana reaksi para hyungdeulnya ? Terutama nya kekasih Sehun, Xi Luhan ? Apa mereka bisa menerima Sehun yg baru ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't bash my Cast, just close tab if you didn't like it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's Yaoi. BoyxBoy. Enjoy the story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Let's go !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : I am his Seme not his Uke !

Luhan menghempas kan ponselnya ke sofa. Bibirnya mengerecut sembari matanya tidak ingin melirik sedikitpun kepada ponselnya yg sudah bergeletak di sampingnya. Ia menatap layar kaca yg kini sedang mempamerkan showcase boyband nya sendiri, EXO.

" Kaw kenapa , Hyung ?" Baekhyun yg dari tadi duduk di sebelahnya bertanya sembari matanya tidak lepas dari layar kaca. Ia hanya fokus ingin melihat wajah seseorang dari kumpulan mereka.

Luhan mendengus lemah. Mata rusanya mencoba mencari sang kekasih hati. Hatinya mendengus kesal saat melihat sosok belahan jiwanya kini sedang bercanda ria bersama Kai. Dua namja itu kelihatan dekat sekali. Kadang Luhan merasa ingin menolak Kai dari atap dorm mereka atau paling tidak memasukkan racun tikus ke dalam minuman Kai karna sesungguhnya Luhan sangat tidak suka melihat kedekatan mereka meskipun hanya sekadar teman.

Hey! Dulu Luhan dan kekasihnya juga hanya teman ! Hanya TEMAN !

Luhan POV

Ugh ! Kenapa sih si Kai hitam itu pakai pegang segala sama kekasihku ? Apa dia pikir aku menyukainya ? Hiyh ! Asal kalian tahu aku paling tidak suka bila ada yg menyentuh milikku apalagi belahan jiwa dan raga ku , Oh Sehun ! Aku tidak suka berkongsi dengan orang lain !

Tapi masalahnya di sini bukan karna itu. Aku sedang kesal. Sangat dan sangat kesal karna dari tadi aku duduk di sebelah si pencinta Eyeliner nomor satu EXO , siapa lagi kalau bukan si Byun Baekhyun, oke , karna dari tadi aku duduk di ruang tamu sembari membaca Fanfiction tentang EXO. Yah aku senang karna ada Fanfic tentang aku sama Sehun tapi yg salah cuma siapa uke dan siapa seme nya !

Kenapa kebanyakan fanfic selalu aku menjadi uke nya Sehun ! Kenapa hanya aku yg menjadi lemah di mata Sehun ? Kenapa hanya aku yg ugh sangat menggelikan karna Kai yg mencoba merebutku dari Sehun. Itu semua sangat tidak masuk akal ! Aku bukan UKE nya seorang OH SEHUN ! Aku ini SEME nya !

Biar aku buktikan yah !

Dalam fanfic banyak yg mention Sehun lebih tampan dari ku.

Tapi realiti nya , aku lebih tampan dari dia. Dia sampai memerah kalau sampai aku melihatnya lama-lama. Tapi dia sangat manis jika seperti itu.

Dalam fanfic juga banyak yg bilang kalau Sehun itu lebih tinggi dari ku dan lebih gagah dan gentleman dari ku !

Tapi fakta nya ! Benar Sehun lebih tinggi dari ku tapi Sehun seorang Seme yg gagah ?

Lihat lah Sehunnie ku yg manis itu. Dia sangat lemah membuatku ingin melindunginya dari apapun termasuk dari seorang Kai yg sangat mesum dan jelek itu ! Sehun juga seperti seorang bayi yg merengek memintaku untuk membelikannya Bubble Tea , yah meskipun uang jajan ku habis hanya untuk membelikannya minuman itu. Sehun gentlemen ? Hey apa kalian tidak tahu ia akan mengeluarkan jurus Aegyo terbaiknya yg tidak akan pernah gagal kepada hyungdeulnya termasuk aku ? Hahh ! Oh Sehun kadang membuatku geram karna dia menunjukkan keimutannya kepada member kami yg lain tapi aku tidak sanggup untuk melarangnya karna yah , dia sangat imut dan sangat manis.

Dan wajah Sehun yg maskulin dibandingkan dengan aku yg lebih kepada CANTIK !?

Aku paling tidak suka dipanggil cantik seperti Yeoja ! Aku ini tampan. Tapi jika kalian lihat lebih dalam, Sehun ku seorang namja yg cantik. Lihat ya , alisnya yg terbentuk rapi , mata keabuannya yg tidak kelihatan saat ia tersenyum , hidung mancungnya yg sering menjadi mangsa kecupan ku dan ugh bibir tipis seksinya yg berwarna merah jambu itu membuat aku ingin memakannya tapi aku tidak sanggup. Karna Sehun ku masih polos. Naa , Sehun ku cantik kan ?

Di sini sudah jelas alasannya , Sehun Uke ku dan bukan Seme ku !

Aku ini Seme nya ! Seme seorang Sehun yg gagah dan kuat yg bisa membuat Sehun jatuh cinta ! Hhahaha~! Aku memang narsis, tapi Sehun tetap mencintaiku kan ? Mencintaiku yg narsis dan tampan ini !?

" Hyung, Luhan hyung !"

Aku mendengus kasar. Siapa sih yg menganggu pikiran ku yg sarat dengan nama seorang Sehun ini ! Bisa tidak kalian jangan menganggu ku !

" eumm." Gumamku keras. Biar orang yg memanggilku itu tahu yg aku sedang tiada mood untuk berbicara.

" Hyung , kaw jahat sekali. Kan aku memanggilmu, tidak bisakah kaw melihat ku sebentar ?"

Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini !

Oh Sehun !

Dengan pantas aku menoleh ke arahnya , wajah manis itu sudah cemberut dengan bibir dipoutkan. Sudah kubilang kan ? Oh Sehun ku seorang yg manis dan imut !

" Waeyo , chagiya ? Apa kaw ingin sesuatu dari hyung ?"

Kulihat wajah nya berubah. Anak ini senang berubah mood. Mood swing. Kadang kesal denganku dan kadang terlalu manja denganku. Tapi aku suka. Aku akan tetap suka eh ani. Aku akan tetap mencintai seorang Sehun. Selamanya.

Tanganku naik membelai surai lembutnya. Dan ia menikmati sentuhan tanganku.

" Bisa ajari Sehun main basket ? Lihat di luar , Chanyeol hyung dan Kris hyung tidak mahu Sehun main bersama mereka karna kata mereka Sehun tidak pandai bermain basket" sekali lagi ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

Hahh , kenapa ada anak yg seimut dan sepolos dia ? Tanganku tidak berhenti mengelus surai lembutnya.

" Hyung , apa bisa atau tidak ?"

Aku berdiri dan menarik tangannya agar mengikut langkahku keluar dari dorm dan menuju Kris dan Chanyeol yg ugh apa mereka sedang bermain basket atau sedang berkejaran ya ? Aneh sekali sih.

" Yak , Park Chanyeol , kemarikan bola nya."

Luhan POV End

"Yak , Park Chanyeol , kemarikan bola nya."

Chanyeol menghentikan lariannya mengejar Kris. Wajah konyol yg sentiasa tersenyum lebar itu semakin konyol bila tangannya melempar bola basket.

" Naa, hyung. Ajari Sehunnie basket. Dia masih tidak pantas main sama kami."

" Hyung !" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia melipat tangan ke dada sembari menghentakkam kakinya pelan. " Tuh kan , Chanyeol hyung tidak mahu aku main sama mereka kan !"

" Tapi Chanyeol benar kan ? Kaw itu cadel dan masih bocah untuk bergaul dengan kita." Kris yg berdiri sembari melipat tangan ke dada. Mata nya tidak lepas dari wajah seorang Sehun membuat Luhan tidak nyaman karna leader EXO M itu terus menerus memerhati Sehun.

" Tapi hyung , aku kan dongsaeng kalian. Apa kalian tidak menyayangi ku ?" Bibir tipis itu kembali dikerecutkan. Riak wajahnya berubah sedih.

" Mereka hanya bercanda , sayang." Luhan bertindak mengelus sayang surai Sehun. Membelai nya pelan seolah namja itu benda yg terpenting dalam hidupnya. Sehun mendongak. Memerhati mata rusa itu.

Sehun POV

Mata rusa itu.

Aku menyukai mata rusanya. Selalu membuatku tenang dan jatuh cinta. Wajahnya yg cantik tapi ugh dia selalu bilang aku lebih cantik darinya. Itu mengarut kan ? Okei , kini dia tersenyum lebar membuat jantungku tidak karuan. Pipi ku memanas karna nya . Pasti rona merah sudah menghias pipi ku. Hahh , dan kini dia ketawa kecil.

" Jangan mentertawa ku , Luhan hyung !" Lengan berototnya ku pukul pelan. Bukannya berhenti , ia malah semakin kuat mentertawakan ku.

" Kaw sangat manis , Hunna." Ia mengacak surai ku.

" Kajja , hyung akan mengajarimu basket." Dan tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran dua namja jangkung yg ada di atas padang basket itu , Luhan hyung menarik tanganku menuju arah keranjang bola basket.

" Bermain basket sangat mudah , Hun. Kaw hanya perlu fokus dan jangan mendengar suara - suara lain." Ia berdiri di belakang ku. Hembusan nafas hangatnya menggelitik leher ku.

Dia bilang bermain basket hanya perlu fokua , tapi aku tidak bisa. Karna sekarang aku lebih fokus kepada dia. Dia yg sedang berdiri di belakang ku seolah memeluk ku posesif dan membawa tanganku untuk bersama memegang bola basket. Jantungku seolah berhenti.

" Set kan di mindamu , kaw perlu melempar bola ini masuk ke keranjangnya." Haruman nya menusuk rongga hidungku. Haruman yg selalu membuat ku candu.

" Dan pegang bola seperti ini kemudian lontarkan." Tangan kami berdua seolah menyatu. Ia menghayun kan tangan kami bersama. Entah kenapa , bibir tipis ku mengulas senyuman. Rasa bahagia karna mempunyai dia dalam hidupku.

Aku mencintai Xi Luhan.

Sehun POV end

" Yakk , jangan melakukan hal mesum kepada Oh Sehun kami !" Sontak kedua nya menoleh.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas begitu Chanyeol mendekat dan menarik Sehun dari tangannya. Seolah menyembunyikan Sehun.

" Apa yg aku lakukan sehingga kaw mengatakan aku mesum , tiang ? " Luhan mengambil bola basket lalu melantunkam nya di lantai. Bola coklat itu menari nari di ruang udara.

" Kaw memeluknya dan mencoba merape-rape nya kan ? Huh , dasar rusa gatal !"

Mata rusanya melotot. " Yakkk ! Park Chanyeol , maw aku memeluk Sehun ka , mencium nya ka , itu hak ku. Oh Sehun kekasih ku dan bakal menjadi istriku nanty nya ! Arraseo ?!"

Sehun mendesah pelan. Mereka melakukannya lagi. Kedua namja ini selalu bertengkar gara - gara hal sepele seperti ini.

" itu tidak bisa. Sehun sendiri tidak mengatakan iya kepadamu kan ? Kenapa kaw bisa yakin ia akan maw menikah denganmu , seme pendek !"

" Yakk Park Chanyeol , jangan bicara seperti itu denganku. Dongsaeng kurang ajar. Tanpa Sehun jawab iya atau tidak , aku sudah tahu jawabannya, tiang jemuran !"

" Ugh , Sehun pasti berpikir tiga puluh kali untuk menikahi namja pendek seperti mu."

" Hahh , tiang jemuran jelek. Sehun tetap mencintaiku yg pendek ini kan !"

Baiklah , Sehun sudah pusing mendengar kedua hyungnya yg bertengkar lidah ini. Ia berjalan menjauhi kedua sosok yg masih saja berisik itu dan mengambil bola basket yg tadinya di lempar jauh oleh Luhan tadi.

" Hahh , pada akhirnya aku harus belajar basket sendirian. Menyedihkan." Gumamnya. Ia melantunkan bola ke lantai , kemudian mencoba melemparnya tepat masuk ke dalam keranjang.

Gagal.

Sehun mendengus kasar.

Sekali lagi.

Dan Gagal.

" Maw ku ajari ?"

Ia menoleh ke samping. Jongin.

" Dengan senang hati , Kai. Luhan hyung sibuk bertikam lidah dengan Channie hyung hanya gara - gara mengajariku basket. Para hyungdeul memang payah." Adunya manja kepada teman dekatnya itu.

Kai tertawa besar. Ia merampas bola dari tangan Sehun dan terus melemparnya ke keranjang dan ajaibnya , terus masuk.

" Woahhh , kaw hebat juga , Kai. Ajari aku." Ia memasang senyuman termanis nya membuat sesiapa yg melihatnya bakal meleleh cair termasuk Kai sendiri.

' Sehunnie imut sekali. Sayangnya Luhan hyung ada di sini.' Batin Kai sembari melirik Luhan yg masih betah berhantem dengan Chanyeol.

" Kai ? Apa kaw mahu mengajariku ?"

" Tentu saja , Hunnie." Namja yg mempunyai kulit erotis itu mengambil tempat di belakang Sehun. Memposisikan bola basket peris seperti yg Luhan lakukan barusan tadi.

" Sukar sekali , Kai " desis Sehun saat ia melempar bola.

" Coba lagi , Hun. Sampai kaw bisa." Ucapnya tepat di cuping telinga Sehun.

" Ini sukar sekali. Aku benci basket."

Kai tersenyum. " Kaw pasti akan suka basket jika kaw tahu mainannya." Tubuh Kai semakin mendekat dengan Sehun. Walaupun Sehun tidak perasan itu tapi LUHAN MENYADARINYA.

Dengan mata rusa jika di animasi mata rusa itu sudah membara , pancaran api kelihatan tapi Kai beruntung di alam nyata tidak ada seperti itu. Jika tidak , ia pasti akan bertambah hitam gara - gara api dari Luhan.

" Kim Jongin ! Jauhkan dirimu dari Sehun kecilku !" Teriak Luhan setinggi nada Chen.

Sontak Kai melepaskan Sehun dan mengusap tengkuknya, menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Grebb

Luhan menarik Sehun masuk ke dekapan hangatnya. Sehun yg pada awalnya ingin memarahi Luhan karna meneriak sahabtnya , Kim Jongin terbatal. Ia malah merona merah.

" Hhhyung."

" Maaf , Hyung. Aku hanya mengajari Sehun basket. Tiada maksud yg lain."

" Huh , kaw kira aku tidak melihat kaw dekat dekat dengan Sehunku ?"

Kai tercengir lebar. " Hehe , kaq melihatnya ya ? Maaf deh."

Sementara Chanyeol yg entah sudah peegi kemana tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia datang ke sana , sebela Kai.

" Ternyata bukan hanya Luhan hyung yg ingin menodai Sehunnie kami yg polos tapi kaw juga Kai. Kasihan kaw , Sehunnie."

" Hyung !" Protes Sehun , masih dengan wajah nya yg memerah.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Sesungguhnya , Sehunnie nya adalah uke yg paling termanis ia pernah jumpai. Dan ia Seme yg paling beruntung memiliki Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END ?

Mohon Review nya ya ?

dan aku Newbie di sini.

kalau Fanfic ini mendapat sambutan , aku akan lanjutkan.

kiss & hugs bareng LuhanSehun


End file.
